zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
5k Ultra-Violet
Undertake further research for Dr. Myers Cast *Dr. Maxine Myers *Sam Yao *Runner 8 Plot Head to Hertston You enter the Vault under Abel's armoury with Runner 8, the Doctor and Sam. Sam marvels at the vast array of weapons that are stored down there. Runner 8 brings out a rifle with ultraviolet sights. Doctor Myers uses this to examine the files on "Patient Zero " you retrieved from the Keeley Centre. This allows her to see past the black marker used to redact personal information and reveal Arthur Gurkhan's last workplace: Simpson's Corner Shop. Run Safely Sam raises the gates and Doctor Myers sends you and Runner 8 off with some inspirational words. Further To Go Sam informs you you've covered about a fifth of the distance to Hertston, and that there are lots of zombies to the East of you. Unfortunately, once you are three kilometres from Abel, Sam will not be unable to keep an eye on you due to the lack of cameras that far out. Runner 8 confirms that the headcam you're wearing is working, before you're forced to flee some approaching zoms. Conserve Batteries Sam informs the Doctor that you and Runner 8 will be staying at a farm on the outskirts of Hertston. In exchange, you will be giving the residents a hard drive containing the complete Benny Hill. Maxine teases Sam about this, saying it has confirmed her suspicions about British people. On Your Tail You've passed the half-way point safely, but Maxine spots a helicopter in the distance. It begins to head towards you and Runner 8. When questioned, Sam reveals that he spoke to the Hertston farmers on an open channel, which could have alerted the people in the helicopter to the incoming runners from Abel. He warns you to run away from the approaching aircraft. Half a Click Away You hear explosions in the distance. Runner 8 confirms that the helicopter you just fled has destroyed a building about one kilometre from you. Sam surmises it must be Simpson's Corner Shop. Doctor Myers encourages you to see if there's any evidence left in the wreckage. Cover Up Runner 8 tells Sam you're nearly at the site. She, Sam and Maxine speculate on who destroyed the shop and why. Maxine suggests this could be the work of Professor Van Ark, and that they should aim to find out more about him. She urges you on to the destroyed shop. Industrial Lab Sam congratulates you on completing the journey to the shop. Runner 8 finds what seems to be the remains of an industrial laboratory in the wreckage of the shop. Transcript opening, footsteps SAM YAO: They never usually let me down here, you know. SARA SMITH: They wouldn’t be letting any of us down if we weren’t in such urgent need. SAM YAO: Can’t they just bring this stuff up? Out of the armory? Just… give us what we need? MAXINE MYERS: Well, it’s not protocol, apparently. SAM YAO: And we can’t change the rules? SARA SMITH: Not with the Major away. And you know as well as any of us, since we’ve heard New Canton are on the point of raiding us, this is no time to be changing things. Besides, you’re all three security cleared. Even you, Five. You’re allowed to see… opening SAM YAO: All the weapons! MAXINE MYERS: Those are quite some weapons. SARA SMITH: Yes. The real problem is ammunition. None of these are any good if we run out of bullets. Now where’s the… I was sure it was right here… SAM YAO: Is that the gun turret from a tank? SARA SMITH: Might come in handy. Ah, here it is. click This one’s got infrared and even ultraviolet sights. It’ll help with your file. Where’s the file? MAXINE MYERS: I’ve got it here. The file Runner Five retrieved from the Keeley Center. The details of Arthur Gurkhan, our suspected patient zero of the zombie outbreak. SAM YAO: It’s heavily edited. MAXINE MYERS: Whole pages removed! SARA SMITH: But some parts just covered in black marker. That’s where this baby will help out. SAM YAO: Is it a good idea to point a gun at this file? I mean, this file that I am holding next to my fragile, bullet-penetrable body? SARA SMITH: It’s not loaded… I don’t think. Hold it still. Doc? See that? MAXINE MYERS: Yeah, the writing does come clear. SAM YAO: And the winner is? MAXINE MYERS: There’s not much to go on. SARA SMITH: Got to start somewhere. MAXINE MYERS: So maybe there! Gurkhan’s last-known place of work. SAM YAO: Which the man with the “I’m sure not loaded” gun pointed at him would like to know is…? MAXINE MYERS: Simpson’s Corner Shop in Hertston. SAM YAO: That’s about five kilometers from here. SARA SMITH: I guess Runner Five and I are going for a run. SAM YAO: Raise the gates! siren, gates raising Covering fire! gunshots SARA SMITH: You and me, Runner Five. Time to go! MAXINE MYERS: Good luck, both of you. And remember, it’s incredibly important that we find out everything we can about patient zero, the first person ever to become a zombie. If we’re going to create a vaccine, we need to know how this plague started, and what was unusual about him. And his workplace could hold some vital clues. Get there as quickly as you can, we are counting on you! SAM YAO: Yeah, and by “we”, we kinda mean humanity? Run safely, run fast. SAM YAO: You’re going strong, Runner Five and Runner Eight. You’ve covered about a fifth of the distance to Hertston. MAXINE MYERS: I only wish I could be out there with you. SARA SMITH: We’ll be your eyes and ears on the ground, Maxine. Me and Five here could keep going all day. How are the zoms looking? SAM YAO: Thick on the ground a bit to the east of you. Keep a look out. Uh… and you know that when we pass 3K, we’ll… SARA SMITH: Yes, yes, we know. No cameras in this direction 3K from Abel. But the headcam’s working, right? And transmitting? SAM YAO: Picture’s a bit grainy, but we’re getting the gist. But we won’t be able to warn you that groaning Well, you know, like right now? You’ve picked up a couple of zoms. SARA SMITH: We see them. Come on, Five, further to go before we rest. MAXINE MYERS: And Runner Five and Runner Eight will be doing what after they get to Hertston? Running straight back? SAM YAO: No! No no no no no no no, no! There’s a farm on the outskirts of town that have agreed to take them in tonight, in exchange for… MAXINE MYERS: What? SAM YAO: … I may have found them the complete Benny Hill on hard drive. MAXINE MYERS: The complete Benny Hill? laughs I knew it! I knew all that English “none of us really like Benny Hill, Maxine. I don’t know why you Yanks think we do.” I knew it! I knew that was just a cover-up! SAM YAO: Very, very few English people like Benny Hill! MAXINE MYERS: Uh-huh, yeah, except for the inhabitants of this perfectly ordinary farmhouse in Hertston who are prepared to swap life-saving supplies for just a taste of Hill! rotors turning SAM YAO: Yeah, yeah, alright. Runners Five and Eight, you’ve lost those zoms, and you look to be free and clear. You’re going strong. SARA SMITH: Actually, I think it’s quite funny - SAM YAO: Yeah, that’s enough from you. Got to… uh, conserve battery life. We’ll check in again soon. SAM YAO: You’re over halfway and you’re just starting to… uh, yeah, you’ll very soon be out of our visual scan range. rotors turning SARA SMITH: How are we looking, walking dead wise? SAM YAO: Oh, there are four… no, just three behind you. But they’re quite a way back. Wait, do you…? Maxine, do you think that’s… MAXINE MYERS: It looks like a chopper, low to the horizon in the direction the runners are heading. Do we have any notification that Mullins sent anything out? Is there any word… SAM YAO: No, there’s nothing. They’ve been leery of sending anything out since the rocket launcher attack. MAXINE MYERS: Might they have sent it without notifying us? SARA SMITH: I see it now. That’s heading towards us, Sam. Getting closer. Are they… watching us? MAXINE MYERS: They couldn’t. No one knows the runners are coming, do they? SAM YAO: Only those guys at the Hertston farmhouse. MAXINE MYERS: Who you spoke to on a - SAM YAO: - a totally open channel, yeah. SARA SMITH: This doesn’t seem like good news. SAM YAO: Those zoms are still behind you. You need to get away as quickly as you can. Run! moans rotors turning, explosion, glass shattering SAM YAO: What the… Runner Five? Runner Eight, are you alright? Respond, check in, Runner Five! Runner Eight! SARA SMITH: We’re okay, Sam, we’re okay. It’s about a kilometer away. We can see it, but that explosion was nowhere near us. MAXINE MYERS: But what was it? SARA SMITH: It’s the chopper. They’re destroying a building about 1K from where we are now. SAM YAO: What are the chances? It’s the Simpson’s Corner Shop. SARA SMITH: We can see the plume of smoke from our position. SAM YAO: I never thought anyone could hate overpriced Curly Wurlys and Ribena boxes that much. SARA SMITH: The chopper’s heading away. MAXINE MYERS: If you feel safe to go on, might as well see what they’ve left there. SARA SMITH: Looks like the place is on fire. If we want to see anything, Five, we’d better just keep moving fast. Come on, we’re just half a click away. SARA SMITH: Nearly there. It looks pretty burned up. Think they threw a few incendiaries in there. MAXINE MYERS: So, we’re thinking what, uh… someone listened in to Sam’s transmission, knew we were coming to the corner shop where Gurkhan used to work, and decided to completely obliterate it? SARA SMITH: Not to mention destroying the file already. And maybe trying to get the back-up file before we did. MAXINE MYERS: Seems like we’d better try to find out more about Professor Van Ark. SAM YAO: What, that guy you spotted at the Keeley Center? In the… oh, getting out of the chopper! I see where you’re going with this! It’s a conspiracy! It goes all the way to the… wait, do we even have a top anymore? MAXINE MYERS: Whoever he’s working with now, they’re trying to cover something up, stop us following the evidence. Cover that last half K as fast as you can, there might still be something there that can help us. SAM YAO: Well done, guys. You’re there, you made it. Five kilometers, and in good time, too. That’s great work. MAXINE MYERS: You’ve done well! Now, what can you see of the corner shop? SARA SMITH: Corner shop? SAM YAO: Yeah, yeah, Simpson’s Corner Shop, Hertston. Anything left there? SARA SMITH: You know, I don’t come from around here. And the place is pretty smashed up from those explosives and incendiaries. But unless corner shops in this county typically have sub-basements containing what looks like - well, what would be a fully-functioning industrial lab if it weren’t on fire - yeah, I’d say this place wasn’t just a corner shop.Category:Race Mission Category:Season One